gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sabre
Design In GTA IV Just to clear up that the Sabre isn't based on a Cutlass, if you look at the side profile, you can see the lines on the sides look those of an 80s Monte Carlo SS (the back of the greenhouse leans forward much more though and the lines mimic the ones on the Sabre GT more) while the Cutlass has more formal lines. The rear is closer to the Monte Carlo in general design and also with the little spoiler. I see what Crwpitman said about the taillights being like a Buick Century but I think that is a coincidence (especially since the ones on the Sabre are taller (kinda like the Monte Carlo), it's like saying the taillights from the FIB Buffalo are from an Opel Vectra, sure they look similar but, not enough (does that make any sense?). It's just a result of a improvised design. And the Sabre being manufactured by Declasse even further suggests it is a Monte Carlo. --Thescarydude 16:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) My only suggestion that it bears resemblance to the Cutlass is that it's an evolution to the Sabre, which was based off the Cutlass. The Cutlass and Monte Carlo shared very similar rooflines at that period in time. I personally think it looks a bit more Cutlass like, as the 3/4 windows are narrower, like the Cutlass. But there is a lot of Monte Carlo in the design, specifically the monochromatic treatment and the longer trunk. But the overall design seems to have a Buick/Olds look to it, IMO, and I don't think the Century taillights are completely random (there was a Century notchback coupe of that period, but the it's flat sided without the kick-up around the rear wheels). Plus there's the Buick Century Turbo Coupe, which (although a fastback) shares a lot of similar design features, such as the lack of chrome, air dam and decklid spoiler. Besides - what's wrong with saying it isn't 100% Monte Carlo? Plus I think it's pretty obvious that GTA brands don't exactly follow their real life counterparts. Just look at the Vapid brand. Or how the minivan is one brand, but the identical cab is in another. Crwpitman 18:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC)crwpitman That makes sense. But a couple weeks ago I realized that the sides of the Sabre GT had less of a resemblance to a 1970 Cutlass than I originally thought Since the sides of the Stallion has creases like the '70 Cutlass. So I thought Chevelle since it is made by Declasse (I no the brands don't exactly follow their counterparts, but there are always subtle influences), the 1968 and '69 Chevelle have smoother lines on the sides like the GT. So I think them being by Declasse suggests they have some Chevrolet influence. Anyways I think the smaller windows on the regular Sabre are just a result of the lean of the C-pillar, if you did that (just the lean) it with the Cutlass wouldn't look as aggressive as the Monte Carlo SS. Just for fun here's a cheap Photoshop edit :D. Oh and about the Minivan, the rebadging happens in real-life (Ex. Dodge Caravan and Chrysler Voyager)--Thescarydude 19:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Well, what I mean is there isn't usually cross company rebadging. Between Chrysler and Dodge minivans, yes. But technically Schyster would be Chrysler and Vapid would be Ford, and it's not like Ford and Chrysler would platform share. See what I'm saying? It goes further than that though, as Vapid contains not only Ford rips offs but Chevy/GMC van and truck rip offs as well. I think it might be just coincidence that Declasse contains mostly Chev products, as there are a number of Ford products in GTA too but they're more spread out through other brands. As for the Sabre GT, I personally don't see much of a Chevelle resemblance. For me, it screams Buick GSX, with the rear end looking like the old Sabre (therefore a Cutlass). Crwpitman 22:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC)--crwpitman For me, I first ruled out the '70-'72 Chevelle with the GSX because they both have similar sides with those angular windows. The '68/'69 Chevelle has smoother and less subtle lines and round windows - but they are still smaller... Maybe to carry on the gimmick with the regular Sabre - maybe I'm wrong. But I think the GSX influence is limited to the front and the yellow and black paint job. As for the Oldsmobile rear, I'm aware of that, I was the first one here that pointed out the old Sabre was a '70 Cutlass.--Thescarydude 13:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) To reply to the comment that The ScaryDude made about the sabre (gta IV version) looking like a 80's chevy monte carlo SS it's not the sabre is actually based on a 2nd Generation Buick Regal 1978-1987.Andrew nicholson 18:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude you don't know you cars. The Faction is a Regal. I shouldn't have to really explain why the Sabre is a Monte Carlo it is very obvious if you bother to compare and contrast.--Thescarydude 20:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC)